I hate you, but I can't stop loving you
by Mamsayi
Summary: Naufrage, agonie, esclavage. Venez suivre l'histoire de Naruto Namikaze, héritier du Royaume de la Gaule que le destin a ridiculisé, transformé en danseuse dans le Harem de son ennemi juré, Sasuke Uchiha. Ça risque d'être..prometteur.
1. Désolation, Agonie, Enfer

**Titre de la fiction :** I hate you, but I can't stop loving you.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne sont pas miens, mais à leur propriétaire respectif dont le nom m'échappe.

**Description :**

Venez suivre l'histoire de Naruto Namikaze, héritier du Royaume de la Gaule que le destin a ridiculisé, transformé en danseuse dans le Harem de son ennemi juré, Sasuke Uchiha. Ça risque d'être prometteur.

**Couples** : J'ai opté pour un SasuxNaru. Des couples viendront par la suite, je n'ai toujours pas fini l'histoire.

**Titre du prologue** : Désolation, Agonie, Enfer.

"Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je m'excuse si quelques fautes ont pu se faufiler. Merci de me prévenir si c'est le cas."- Mamsayi

* * *

><p><em>« Dans un vaste parc d'un des châteaux à l'insu de tous, gambadait une petite lumière de six ans, sous l'œil tendre et désolé de sa mère. Tendre à la vue de l'être candide et fragile qu'elle avait mis au monde.<em>

_- Maman, crois tu que je deviendrais aussi fort que Papa ?_

_Et désolé pour ce même être qui goûtera le martyr, et qu'elle ne pourra protéger.»_

* * *

><p><strong>Souffrance.<strong>

Le haut de son corps décharné par le manque de nourriture, dénudé de toute force, ne semblait plus pouvoir le supporter, ses épaules en étaient courbées.

**Malheur.**

Tout comme sur son visage, de larges plaies couvraient son corps endolori. Ses plaies noircies et emplies de sable rendaient chacun de ses déplacements douloureux et insupportables.

**Peur.**

Son torse, ses jambes et ses bras démontraient des signes de pilosité. Sous la dure lumière du jour, son corps avait rougi par les nombreux coups de soleil.

**Abandon.**

Certains de ses doigts, hâlés auparavant et noircis par la gangrène, étaient complètement inertes et semblaient s'infecter de plus en plus. Seules ses jambes, endurcies par de nombreuses épreuves physiques, semblaient le garder debout et lui donnaient un brin d'espoir.

**Désespoir.**

Autrefois, Naruto Namikaze baignait dans la joie qu'il croyait éternelle, auprès de ses proches. A cette époque qu'il pensait bien lointaine, l'idée d'assister à la mort de ses parents, et d'agoniser dans une île qui lui était inconnue, ne lui aurait guère possédé l'esprit. Hélas, voilà un mois qu'il vivait ce fait. Cinq semaines qu'il luttait contre la Mort, trembla it par sa présence, se courbait sous son poids.

**Amertume.**

Pour la dernière fois, il revit les yeux rouges et moqueurs qui brillaient sous l'éclat de la haine, le corps imposant qui l'enfonçait, ses parents et lui dans le fin fond de l'océan.

**Désolation.**

Pour la dernière fois, il prononça le nom de l'être qui le priva de sa vie paisible.

« Itachi. »

Et ce fut le noir total.

**Agonie.**

* * *

><p><em>« Pour embrasser le sable où je mets mes pieds..<em>

_Hommes et femmes s'entretuent.._

_Je suis le plus fort des guerriers,_

_Grâce à mon épée, Napoléon et Ramsès se sont tus.._

_Or, pourquoi ne suis-je pas comblé ?_

_Mon esprit goûtera, un jour, le plaisir d'être gai ? »_

En relisant son poème novice, Sasuke ricana, amèrement. Deux ans de règne sur le Japon suffirent à lui ôter tout enthousiasme, toute joie qu'il possédait jadis. Deux ans suffirent à lui dévoiler les secrets de ce monde qu'il ne chérissait guère. Le reflet de son visage pâle, complètement exempt d'espoir, fatigué par les épreuves qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour, ne lui rappelait que de flous souvenirs d'un temps passé. Son visage était dénudé de toute expression, ne laissant entrevoir qu'une légère grimace en coin. De sombres cernes sous ses yeux révélaient un profond manque de sommeil provoqué par de longues nuits blanches à penser à sa vie d'autrefois. Une légère barbe matinale couvrait la majorité de son visage et rejoignait ses longs cheveux bleutés détachés. Ses fines lèvres rosées, légèrement entrouvertes, laissaient entrevoir des dents jaunâtres blanches et parfaites. Ses yeux vitreux, injectés de sang, ne reflétaient qu'une vaste désolation.

**« Itachi. »**

Hélas, _Sasuke Uchiha _était désolé, pour son frère qu'il admirait deux ans auparavant, et pour ses parents qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger de ce même frère. A dix-sept ans, il vivait toujours dans l'ombre de ce dernier, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. A dix-sept ans, il l'admirait éperdument, et ne voyait guère les regards emplis de haine que son ainé posait sur ses parents et lui. Il n'a pas voulu les voir, et il en a payé les conséquences.

Soupirant, il daigna prêter attention à son meilleur ami et bras droit qui l'interpellait depuis une demi-heure et l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier, soulagé d'avoir réveillé son roi de ses songes, le renseigna.

- Des marins ont trouvé le corps d'un étranger agonisant sur le nord est de notre Empire.

Un long silence suivit cette information. Agacé d'être dérangé pour une pareille bagatelle, le souverain ordonna d'un geste de main au _Hatake*_ de quitter les lieux. Ce dernier, nullement affecté par ce manque d'enthousiasme, continua son récit, un sourire trahissant sa détermination.

- Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de _Naruto Namikaze_, le prince jugé mort de l'Europe, Sasuke-sama.

Sourire qui s'agrandit à la vue des différentes expressions qu'arborait son homologue. Homologue qui se leva d'un bond, et ordonna d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme mais que l'impatience trahissait.

- Ramenez les médecins du clan _Haruno*_, qu'ils le soignent de suite !

Après s'être incliné, l'homme masqué guetta la sortie, ne remarquant guère le regard malsain des princes des glaces.

« Un piment pour raffiner ma collection, quelle joie. »

Phalange après phalange, il craqua ses doigts et se lécha les lèvres.

* * *

><p><span>Explications des termes:<span>

Hatake : Le nom de famille de Kakashi, le ninja copieur. Dans cette fiction, il est présenté comme premier ministre de Sasuke.

Haruno : Le nom de famille de _*ravale sa salive*_ Sa-ku-ra.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue court, je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est que le prologue.<em>

_Des reviews, favorables ou pas, seront la bienvenue.  
><em>

_Mamsayi._


	2. Where am I ?

**Titre de la fiction: **I hate you but I can't stop loving you.

**Disclaimer :_  
><em>**Les personnages appartiennent au cher Masashi Kishmoto. Merci Google.

**Titre du chapitre :** Where am I ?

_« Bonne lecture ! »_

* * *

><p>Les rayons d'or entrèrent timidement dans la chambre où l'héritier de La Gaule était alité, venant rompre la noirceur opaque qui régnait sur l'encre trop lourde, brûlant sa léthargie peu à peu au fil des secondes qui s'écoulèrent lentement mais sûrement. Les rayons colorèrent doucement chacun des duvets de son visage, sa chaleur monta tranquillement, et une lumière agréable perça les boucliers de ses yeux, le réveillant peu à peu. Un dangereux crescendo d'énergie se répandit dans tout son corps ruisselant de sueur. Sa tête alourdie hurla à l'assassinat, et son sommeil mourut dans une indifférence totale, laissant le réveil froid malgré la chaleur prendre le dessus. Ses yeux azurés s'écarquillèrent, embués par les séquelles de son profond coma.<p>

Titubant légèrement, il divorça du lit qui le retenait sans vigueur, en lui rappelant qu'en dehors de ses bras en cotons; il faisait froid.

Néanmoins, il s'en fichait éperdument.

Certes, Il avait mal, mais il était heureux.

Qui ne le serait pas, après s'être libéré des griffes de la Faucheuse, après avoir fui du monde des Morts ?

Il autorisa un maigre sourire à gâter son visage pâle, sourire qui contrastait avec ses yeux tristes, creusés par les cernes noirs qui dominaient sa figure candide au teint maladif. La tête baissée et le dos voûté, il tenta de se remémorer les événements qui peuplèrent sa vie durant son séjour sur l'île déserte, vainement.

Il soupira, feignant de ravaler la boule qui se formait au fin fond de sa gorge, et daigna relever ses yeux pour tomber sur une vue qui laissa aphone, sans voix.

En face de sa personne se dressait une énorme toile en bois finement sculptée des différents bords, sur l'un la représentation d'un emblème rouge et blanc qui lui rappelait quelque chose, sur une autre, l'allégorie de la paix et sur la dernière, une phrase qui l'apeura.

**« Ce monde connaitra la souffrance. »**

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua ni la silhouette imposante qui s'approchait à pas furtifs vers lui, ni les bras froids et frêles qui se posèrent sur ses épaules meurtries, jusqu'à ce qu'un « bouh » sonore le fasse crier grâce. Les murs tremblèrent et pleurèrent, tellement ses cordes vocales étaient à toute épreuve.

Encore sous le choc, il prit un temps fou à assimiler ce qui s'était produit, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire raffiné le réveille de ses songes. Furieux d'être pris par surprise, il se massa le derrière, endolori par la confrontation avec le parquet dur et glacial et leva les yeux vers l'intruse, prêt à cracher une remarque cinglante.

Néanmoins, il se figea devant les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient avec une douce malice.

Devant lui se dressait une jeune fille de son âge, au visage rosé. Son teint éclatant, la rendait rayonnante.

Ses rubans roses et ondulés à l'apparence soyeuse enrobaient son doux visage bronzé, dissimulant les nuages rosés de ses sourcils qui surplombaient le lac vert de ses yeux.

**La jeune fille souriait. **

Ses lèvres fines laissent apparaitre des dents d'un blanc étincelant et ses joues rebondies mettent en valeur son petit nez retroussé.

**Elle était penchée, lui tendait sa main. **

Elle avait un corps de déesse, ce qu'il lui conférait énormément de fierté et d'assurance. Une odeur suave et envoutante se dégageait d'elle.

Odeur semblable à celle de sa mère.

**Mère qui lui manquait atrocement.**

_" Maman, crois tu que je deviendrais aussi fort que Papa ?"_

Absorbé dans ses souvenirs, il oublia la main tendue, et ne remarqua pas la moue irritée et impatiente qu'arborait la jeune fille.

- Tu sais, je me suis lavée les mains ce matin. Elle marmonna,déçue.

Ne comprenant pas de suite le sens de cette phrase, et stupéfait que l'asiatique connaisse sa langue, Naruto mit du temps à saisir la main, sourit et s'excusa de sa maladresse en se grattant la tête. « Désolé, je suis Naruto. »

Satisfaite, la jeune fille serra sa main à lui en faire mal, et le gratifia d'un sourire aussi large que le sien.

- Je sais, je suis l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de toi, je m'appelle Sakura !

Étonné qu'elle le connaisse, et ignorant l'endroit où il se trouvait, le blond interrogea d'un regard.

- Je sais aussi que tu ignores comment tu t'es retrouvé ici. Je sais tout, tu dois le savoir. Elle affirma sur le ton de l'évidence.

Un rire étouffé lui répondit, rire qu'elle tut d'un regard glacial. Elle continua.

- Nous sommes au Japon, un pays situé en Asie. Je sais que tu dois ignorer cela. C'est un continent qui se trouve entre..

Une moue irritée peinte sur le visage, Naruto l'interrompit.

- Je ne suis pas illettré pour ignorer l'un des pays les plus connus, je t'en prie.

Gênée, la rosée s'excusa, intimidée. Néanmoins, elle lui asséna une claque derrière la tête, qui faillit le faire sombrer.

- Je disais, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, que nous nous trouvons dans le Palais de la capitale. Des marins t'ont trouvé agonisant dans une plage et t'ont ramené au château où tu as été soigné par ma famille et moi, sous ordre du roi qui, d'ailleurs, demande à te voir ce soir.

Elle s'arrêta, lui laissant le temps de tout assimiler, puis continua, une moue faussement triste collée sur sa figure candide.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il te trouve. Mais bon, la vie sourit à celle qu'elle veut. Allez, ce que tu peux être bavard quand tu veux ! Nous avons peu de temps devant nous ! Je dois t'enlever tes bandages, te préparer..

Encore sonné par la première phrase, l'héritier ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son cœur palpitait. Il n'ignorait guère l'identité du roi de ce pays.

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

* * *

><p><em>« Au royaume de la Gaule, des années auparavant..<em>

- _Maman, pourquoi il a autant de bruit ? J'ignorais qu'on célébrait une fête !_

_A l'intérieur d'une des chambres du palais, une femme rousse souriait tristement au visage angélique collé à elle. Elle caressa les boucles dorées qui le surplombaient._

- _Prépare-toi à rencontrer les héritiers des gouvernants de l'Asie, mon enfant.  
><em>

_-Qui sont ces gens, maman ?_

_Une larme coula des paupières de la souveraine, bientôt rejointe par ses semblables. Elle balbutia, apeurée.  
><em>

_-Des Uchiha, Narutp. Des Uchiha.» _

* * *

><p>Réveillé par une agitation autour de lui, Naruto cria au loup à la vue des bras qui le portaient vers la salle de bain, et tenta de s'en dégager, vainement. Affolé, il fit un regard doux à Sakura, accompagné d'une moue craquante. Elle se contenta de lui asséner un regard sanglant, et un sourire malsain qui lui donna une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Depuis tout petit, il haïssait les bains où ses serviteurs le frottaient indécemment, l'aspergeaient d'eau gelée et le trempaient dans de la mousse.<p>

La routine non routinière de son ancienne vie recommençait encore.

* * *

><p><em>« Dans un des longs couloirs d'un palace en France, des années auparavant..<em>

- _Votre altesse, revenez ici ! _

_Une petite lumière blonde usait de ses petites jambes pour courir, son visage de poupée animé en un sourire jovial._

- _Jamais de la vie, Shizune !_

_Riant jusqu'aux éclats, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui se dressait devant lui. Des bras forts le saisirent des aisselles._

- _Où crois-tu courir comme ça, Naruto ?_

_Les murs du palais crièrent grâce, et les oiseaux pendus sur la fenêtre fuirent. Habitués à ce spectacle, les serviteurs continuèrent leur besogne. Personne n'accourut à l'aide du prince._

- _Veux pas prendre de bain Papaaa ! »_

* * *

><p>Une partie de sa concentration était encore dans un profond coma. Néanmoins, il prit quand même le temps de savourer l'eau qui coulait chaude et abondante sur son corps. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Si l'un des serviteurs s'en aperçut, il ne pipa mot et se contenta d'essuyer son visage.<p>

Des minutes plus tard, il fut projeté violemment hors de la baignoire parfumée où il gisait, et on l'enveloppa dans de douces couvertures, avant de le lancer tel un chiffon dans une autre pièce où il fut habillé par une vieille femme blasée. Gêné, il resta passif et subit la torture que lui infligeait la femme sans broncher.

Cette dernière était laide et paraissait en souffrir. Son visage au teint flétri, bourgeonnant de boutons, était bien peu avenant et ses habits sombres, ternes et sans ornement, la rendaient austère d'apparence. Ses joues flasques et pendantes dévalorisaient son nez relevé et retroussé qui trônait au milieu de sa figure, tel un piquet. Ses yeux sombres lui donnaient un air désagréable, antipathique et autoritaire, la rendant encore moins avenante.

Ses cheveux grisâtres et sans éclat, étaient raides, emmêlés et ébouriffés. Ils lui assombrissaient considérablement le visage, la mettant encore moins à son avantage. Sa bouche édentée qui exhalait une odeur mortelle lui donnait un air repoussant. Elle semblait cacher ses rondeurs, tête baissée, comme crispée qu'on la était laide et en souffrait.

Se sentant observée, elle releva la tête et tomba sur un regard azuré plein de compassion. Regard qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et qu'elle transperça d'un autre sombre et cruel. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto fut sauvé par son infirmière qui siffla et rougit violemment en le voyant. Ne comprenant pas la cause de cette attitude, le prince déchu soupira en ignorant les regards admiratifs, voire éblouis, des serviteurs qui emplissaient la pièce et s'assit sur le lit, en attendant la rosée. Cette dernière, remise de ses émotions, le gratifia d'un sourire gêné et le devança, en quête du couloir.

- Désolée, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion d'admirer un homme aussi parfait. J'ai le droit de me rincer l'œil quand même. Viens, le roi t'attend.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, le blond mit du temps à bouger de l'endroit où il gisait. Et une fois que la dernière phrase ait atteint son esprit, Sakura se trouvait déjà loin.

- Gros front, attend moi !

Au dessus de ce tumulte assourdissant, où rires et cris s'entrechoquaient, personne n'entendit ni le grincement de la fenêtre qui se fermait furtivement, ni le rire strident qui déchira la chambre principale du palace, où une silhouette sombre et malsaine s'asseyait, satisfaite.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ne pas bâcler la suite et pour préserver vos yeux, je m'arrête là !<strong>

Déjà, il m'a fallu une patience inégalable pour décrire notre "chère et tendre bien aimée" Sakura, mon cœur se pulvérisait à chaque mot.**  
><strong>

**Merci pour les précédentes reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, on dit qu'écrire des reviews rajeunit !**  
><strong>

**La suite ne tardera pas, je l'espère.**

Mamsayi.


	3. Je suis un homme mort

**Titre de la fiction:** I hate you but I can't stop loving you.

**Disclaimer : **Si je possédais l'anime, j'aurais changé l'histoire, et Naruto et Sasuke seraient déjà mariés et parents. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas.

**Rating :** T pour l'instant. Ne vous affolez pas et gardez ces tomates bien au chaud, ça pourrait augmenter.

**Titre du chapitre :** Un homme mort.

**Petit commentaire : **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. A chaque fois que j'en vois une, j'enlève la corde de mon cou et je m'accroche à la vie.

_« Bonne lecture ! »_

* * *

><p>Les battements de son cœur s'accordait au rythme de ses pas.<p>

Le cerveau désemparé, il avançait vers l'Enfer.

Il sentait l'indécence de son corps à peine couvert d'une tunique noire aux reflets orangés.

Il le regardait se couvrir de grosses gouttes de sueurs et finit par oublier la présence de l'infirmière qui remuait sauvagement ses lèvres pour lui prodiguer des conseils qu'il n'assimilait pas, agitait constamment ses bras pour lui mimer des gestes qui ne l'atteignaient pas.

Il ne la voyait plus, noyé dans la pénombre de ses idées noires.

On voyait naître le drame dans ses yeux azurés, on le voyait se développer, atteindre son paroxysme et finir dans un début de larmes qu'il ravalait de temps à autre.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait de la chambre du Palace, le tambour qui battait dans son crâne redoublait d'ardeur. Il se mêla à l'ombre des traînées impalpables de cendre rouge. Une nuée de minuscules étincelles tournoya autour de son visage hâlé. Muettes et glaciales, elles changeait le décor qu'il découvrait en une atmosphère irréelle.

Tout au long de sa marche, il croisa plusieurs personnes de tout genre, de toute couleur. Tantôt, il le regardaient avec admiration. Tantôt, leurs yeux témoignaient d'un mépris sans égal.

Une douleur sourde se propagea dans son corps et lui arracha un gémissement.

Il tangua lourdement et tomba de toute sa hauteur.

- **Naruto !**

Des syllabes garnies de compassion lui parvinrent. Une main, combien douce, se posa sur son front moite de sueur.

- **Tout va bien, Naruto ?**

Il aurait aimé lui crier sa souffrance, pleurer son mal et sa malchance.

A la place, il sourit et hocha vivement de la tête.

Sakura se fit tendre, lui entoura les épaules de son bras, lui parla comme elle aurait parler à une petite fille.

- **Tu verras, tout ira bien.**

La scène l'amusait. Lui, plus âgé qu'elle, se laissait consoler, devenait la petite sœur dans les bras de son aînée. Il avait envie de rire, mais savait que cela ne se faisait pas. Le ridicule de la situation l'obligea à fuir dans l'escalier pour ne pas se montrer incorrect.

- **Notre roi est quelqu'un de très gentil, tu seras ravi de le rencontrer. **

Il eut souhaité la croire, rencontrer un homme qui saurait si bien le consoler. Ils auraient vécu ensemble quelque aventure extravagante, dans un pays enchanté. Hélas,il n'ignorait guère ce qui l'attendait.

Ravalant ses larmes, il s'assit sur le haut d'une marche et chantonna sur un air improvisé des paroles dépourvues de sens.

Soupirant, il rejoignit la rose qui l'attendait devant une porte en Or.

La Porte de l'Enfer.

* * *

><p><em>Au royaume de la Gaule, des années auparavant..<em>

_Une pénombre dense remplissait le château. La reine chuchotait. Elle s'adressait à une silhouette indécise, debout au milieu de la chambre du prince endormi. Des syllabes dépourvues de sens s'en échappaient de temps à autre._

_Tout au long de leur dialogue, deux mots se distinguèrent clairement._

**_« Uchiha. »_**_ et **« Malheur. »**_

_Deux mots qui transpercèrent la mémoire du prince à jamais.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Une fois proches, la rose secoua Naruto des deux mains pour le ramener sur Terre, et fracassa la porte en ébène à l'aide du pied gauche.<p>

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'accompagner, mais mon cœur est avec toi.

Elle ajouta, un sourire étrange collé au visage.

- Si tu as de la chance, le roi te prendra sous son aile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Trop candide pour saisir le deuxième sens de cette parole et abasourdi par la force phénoménale de la rose, le blond n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre et fut jeté à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une négresse jaillit de nulle part, les mains occupées d'une corbeille emplie de roses. Elle le dévisagea calmement, hocha la tête puis s'approcha de lui. Sonné et quelque peu méfiant, il eut un mouvement de recul mais le regard de la femme l'en dissuada. Elle lui jeta quelques pétales sur la figure et lui ordonna de la suivre. Ils s'engagèrent à la queue-leu-leu dans le couloir d'entrée. Elle battit le sol de ses pieds énormes avant de poser le pied. Il faisait nuit dans le couloir. Le pavé en était irrégulier. De temps en temps, la noire soupirait et appelait Bouddha à son secours. Il suffoqua de rire. Deux yeux sévères se posèrent sur lui un moment puis ils continuèrent leurs marches.

De temps à autre, ils buttaient à tour de rôle dans le même obstacle, un tapis mal ajusté, un vase qui trainait là par mégarde.

Soudainement, une lumière les éblouit. Il soupira de satisfaction et d'appréhension. D'immenses plantes ensevelissaient le mur qui leur faisait face. Les feuilles, d'un vert éclatant, brillaient d'un éclat aveuglant. Cette cour respirait une paix monacale. Des pigeons roucoulaient de tous les côtés et des tourterelles répondaient dans leur langage. En vain, il chercha des yeux ces oiseaux qui l'accueillaient joyeusement. Ils devaient l'épier de leurs cachettes pleines d'ombre et de fraîcheur.

_Lui_ aussi l'épiait, brûlait son dos de son regard.

Il sentait _sa_ présence et redoutait le pire.

- **Uzumaki.**

L'interpellé déglutit et se retourna lentement, invoquant Bouddha et ses frères à son secours. D'une voix faible, il balbutia le prénom de son bourreau.

- **Sasuke.**

Il était un homme mort.

* * *

><p>J'implore votre pardon, j'ai été occupée et n'ai pas pu écrire plus long.<p>

**Les contrôles s'enchainent et les professeurs martyrisent ma délicate personne.**

La suite sera plus avancée, je vous le promets.

**En attendant, dites vous que chaque review m'aidera à respirer, et laissez vos doigts vous guider.**

Mam'.


	4. Tu es à moi, Naruto

**Titre de la fiction:** I hate you,but I can't stop loving you.

**Disclaimer :** Je suis la propriétaire légitime des personnages. Oui, ceci est une blague.

**Rating :** T pour l'instant

**Titre du chapitre : **Tu es à moi, Naruto

**Petit commentaire :** Merci aux nouveaux followers et reviewers, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de ce chapitre, car j'ai eu un grand manque d'inspiration, suite à ma maladie d'Alzheimer qui m'a perturbée durant mon écriture. ( Et surtout à cause de mes examens qui auront lieu la semaine prochaine)

Je vous prie donc de m'excuser si vous devenez aveugles à la fin du chapitre et si quelques fautes ont pu s'y glisser. Je dédicace celui-ci à **Kahina**, une amie qui m'a aidée à l'écrire.

**_(_**_Réponse au premier guest : Moi aussi ça me dérange, mais je choisis d'utiliser ces termes plutôt que de répéter plusieurs fois les prénoms des personnages. Faudra s'y habituer.**)**_

« Bonne lecture ! »

* * *

><p>A mesure que le brun s'approchait, les tremblements de Naruto s'intensifiaient, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Livide de peur, il hésitait à se retourner et prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais doutait de la capacité de ses jambes cotonneuses à le tenir debout plus longtemps.<p>

**Mais pourquoi avait-il peur ?**

Les yeux fermés, il essayait de régulariser sa respiration et de stopper le claquement sonore de ses dents. Soudain, les pas cessèrent et une toux rauque le sortit de ses songes. Après un long moment, il releva les yeux et les écarquilla à la vue de l'Apollon qui lui faisait fasse et qui le dénudait indécemment de ses prunelles sombres. Ses yeux azurées vagabondèrent le long du corps imposant et musclé de sa Némésis, puis se fixèrent sur les lèvres purpurines qui remuaient constamment, déformées en un rictus amusé…

**Amusé ?**

- Ce que tu vois te fascine à ce point, Uzumaki ?

Reprenant contenance, le prince français détacha, non sans regret, son regard des deux bouts de chair et le fixa sur les yeux de son interlocuteur. D'une voix qu'il voulait ferme, il répondit à la remarque acerbe du mieux qu'il put.

- Je t'ai connu plus arrogant, Sasuke.

Aussitôt, les yeux noirs se plissèrent dangereusement, et le sourire en coin de l'interpellé disparut, laissant place à un rictus méprisant.

- Pour toi, ce sera Uchiha_-sama_. Nous n'avons pas élevé les vaches ensembles, que je sache. Dit-il en insistant sur chaque mot.

- Que je sache, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Je suis un prince aussi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, _Sasuke_.

Un ange passa.

Puis deux, et une multitude de diables les suivirent avant que Sasuke n'éclate d'un rire bruyant, presque machiavélique, ce qui agaça davantage le blond. Celui-ci serra ses mains à en blanchir les jointures, et foudroya l'autre du regard.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Hurla-t-il, rouge de fureur.

Au moins, son cri eut le don de réveillé le brun de son état d'hilarité, et ce dernier susurra, un sourire mesquin scotché aux lèvres.

- Certes, tu _étais_ peut être prince dans ton pays, mais tu n'es rien ici.

- Mon statut reste le même où que j'aille ! Répondit Naruto du tac au tac.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit, et Naruto dut recourir à toute sa patience pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et l'étouffer de tout ce qu'il possédait de force.

- En voilà un prince bien trop arrogant, bien qu'il soit déchu.

A l'entente du dernier mot, la gorge du blond de noua, et ses mains devinrent aussitôt moites. Il essaya de répliquer, mais perdit l'usage de la parole.

Qu'insinuait cet asiatique insolant ? Il ne pouvait dire la vérité, il n'était pas déchu, il était le prince héritier...

- Bien sûr, tu dois ignorer qu'après ton « accident », le gouvernement français t'a jugé mort et ton cousin a repris le trône.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ce bâtard mentait. Oui, il mentait. Il n'était pas déchu. Deidara, son cousin ne lui ferait jamais ça. Il devait sûrement le chercher à cette heure-ci. Ce bâtard mentait.

- Tu mens. Murmura-il d'une voix inaudible, presque pour lui-même.

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir, Uzumaki. Après ta disparition, des patrouilles ont été engagées dans le but de te chercher, tes parents et toi, en vain. Alors, le trône a été légué définitivement à ton cousin, qui leur a fait croire à une trahison de votre part.

Tout compte fait, il n'était pas si surpris. Deidara était capable de tout cela, et de pire.

* * *

><p>«<em> Au royaume de la Gaule, des années auparavant.<em>

_Un petit blond gambadait vivement dans les prés du château de son père, suivi de son cousin de cinq ans plus âgé. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le lac et Naruto s'étala de tout son long à son bord, un sourire béat plaqué aux lèvres. Il se retourna pour inviter son cousin à faire de même, et fut surpris de voir ce dernier le scruter, une lueur malsaine dans le regard. _

- _Deidara ? S'écria il, apeuré de voir celui-ci le saisir par les aisselles, et redoutant la suite._

_D'une voix froide, l'interpellé lui répondit, avant de le plonger aux profondeurs du lac._

- _On va bien s'amuser, cousin. »_

* * *

><p>- Tu n'as plus où aller et personne ne viendra te chercher, Uzumaki.<p>

Cette voix froide mais moqueuse suffit pour sortir Naruto de ses souvenirs cauchemardesques, et d'un geste furieux, il essuya ses larmes et ancra son regard embué dans celui impassible de l'Uchiha qui était, à son grand damne, à présent collé à lui.

Puis tout à coup, il lui mordit sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement malgré lui.

Ses joues auparavant si hâlées prirent d'abord une teinte d'un rose soutenu avant de virer au rouge vif puis au cramoisi. Haletant, Il esquissa de légères tentatives afin de se dégager, mais ne fit que se coller de plus en plus au mur froid qui retenait son dos prisonnier. Haletant, il ferma les yeux et se laisser aller pour mieux profiter de la délicieuse torture que lui procurait son bourreau.

Puis, les choses se firent brumeuses, la salle s'assombrit, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, son estomac devint mou, ses narines se bouchèrent et des flammes nébuleuses jaillirent de sa gorge. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les yeux écarlates de l'Uchiha, et il l'entendit vaguement lui susurrer d''une voix féline : **"Tu es à moi_, Naruto."_**

Le noir, le vide et la pénombre envahirent son champ de vision.

* * *

><p>Jetez vos armes, pitié. Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pouvez regretter plus tard !<p>

Je m'incline respectueusement devant vous et m'excuse pour la énième fois. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera gorgé d'idées et que l'histoire va évoluer.

Faites confiance à mon esprit de perverse et soyez patientes jusque là.

**Mam',** la jolie pédophile aux jolis bonbons.


End file.
